


Hook, Line, Sinker

by MacKyleMore



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacKyleMore/pseuds/MacKyleMore
Summary: "Well. It's not going to work tonight." And he looks back to his work, but he can't deny that he is just so tired and even after all he's learned and taught himself about being discreet in times of danger, the words that he wrote down himself look like some sort of ancient script. "I'm not going to fall for it."
Relationships: Forde/Kyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hook, Line, Sinker

Kyle rubs his stressed eyes as the room gets darker with night-fall. He's never liked peering through darkness even though he was well accommodated to it, and the scratch of nib on paper is starting to give him a headache.

"I think you need a nap." Forde states bluntly behind him after he accidentally lets out an involuntary yawn. 

"I'm almost done."

"That's the exact same thing you said an hour ago."

The air he had just swallowed is immediately let out again in a sigh. "I know. But the further from Renais we get, the more difficult these letters become to write. One mishap, and the entire country is in danger. I need to write in a way that _our_ people can understand...but foes can't."

When Forde just cocks his head in response, he goes on. "To make matters worse- the more progress we make towards our goal of peace, the more enemies Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim find at their throats. I'm not about to ruin all we've fought for because I need a nap. That would be incredibly selfish."

"There's people, as you know, who would kill for the throne. As time consuming as finding a good medium for code can get, I still-" Kyle's interrupted by the sound of someone falling on one of the bunks in the corner of the room. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm. Not anymore."

A momentary pause is put on his letter to Meriella, but his grip on a pen is still whitening his knuckles. When he turns his head to look behind himself, he finds Forde with his back facing him, in _Kyle's_ bed.

" _What are you doing_?"

Forde takes his turn in looking over a shoulder, only one eye open and a grin hidden from view. "Provoking you."

"Well. It's not going to work tonight." And he looks back to his work, but he can't deny that he is just _so tired_ and even after all he's learned and taught himself about being discreet in times of danger, the words that he wrote down himself look like some sort of ancient script. "I'm not going to fall for it."

"That's fine." Forde goes on when Kyle takes the attention from anything but him. "Because if you won't get some rest, then I will." He knows he is succeeding, because since he spoke up he hasn't heard the dull scratch of wood.

"You could help, you know."

"I don't see why I should."

The quill is slammed on the desk, and Kyle gets up so ubruptly that the stool he sat on falls back onto the ground.

"Then sleep in your own bed."

"But it's nicer down here. I like the overhang...cozy."

"..."

"Plus, it smells nice."

"Ugh. Please...Shut up."

" _I'm not going to fall for it._ " Forde mocks in the most Kyle-sounding tone he can manage, and Kyle grits his teeth together. 

He's not even next to the desk anymore, but staring down Forde in a menacing look. He _is_ falling for it.

"I'm not. I am going right back to it once you're out of my bed." An effort is made where Kyle pries his arms under Forde's body, but it's all for nothing since Forde is mustering up whatever weight he has to make himself immobile.

"And you can see, that that's not going to happen."

"I need to get this done, Forde. Could you just get up and stop bothering me so I can finally get some sleep?"

"Oh come on. Use your brain."

"What?"

"It's late."

"Exactly why I want to get this over with."

"No, no. It's late, so you don't NEED to get it over with right this second. Seriously, for someone so smart, I'm surprised you hadn't thought about this more. Like you said, It's late. Therefore, it's not like any messengers are gonna show up here now. Give yourself the break you need, and return in the morning when you're in the right mindset to finish it well instead of rushed."

"..."

"What? Angry because I'm proving a good point?"

"Yeah, for once."

"Great. Now go to sleep. Get rest so you're not too cranky to finish it when you need to."

Forde rolls over onto his side, facing the wall again.

"Wh-wait, What are you doing now?"

"I told you already, I'm going to bed."

"You said you'd remove yourself if I stopped for the night."

"No. You said that." Up until now, he was just laying there. But he takes the next minute to pull the sheets over himself. The wound he had opened up in Kyle's psyche moments ago is now rubbed with salt.

"At least move over."

Without another exchange in words, Forde grants this final request, and Kyle finds himself passed out next to him, exhausted but also kind of thankful he has an excuse to unwind.

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about how Kyle, in all his supports , knows how to keep composed. Except Forde, who gets under his skin. Even when Colm thinks he has a gf....he is unfazed....i mean i think about it all the time but this time i took it in me to write abt that...I have exactly two braincells one's named Kyle and the other's named Forde and they kiss each other and then I get a stroke


End file.
